The chemistry and biology of functionally important proteins of the nervous system are the general theme of our work. The chemistry, localization, development, and function of S-100, 14-3-2, 14-3-3 and other brain-specific soluble proteins are being studied. The polypeptide composition, glycoprotein composition and the organization of polypeptides and glycoproteins in synaptic plasma membranes, synaptic junctional complexes, and microsomes are being investigated. The localization and developmental history of specific soluble and membrane proteins and glycoproteins are being studied using immunochemical and immunohistochemical methods.